The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench
Thomas O'Malley, Universal and ILion Animation Studios' movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid" ''Cast: *Ariel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Prince Eric - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Prince Eric's Help - Ultraman Max'' *''Flounder - Little Bear'' *''Sebastian - Kasper Kat (The World Of Hans Christian Andersen)'' *''Scuttle - Count Duckula'' *''King Triton - The Cat in the Hat'' *''Ursula - Madame Mousey (An American Tail The Mystery Of The Night Monster)'' *''Flotsam and Jetsam - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) and Alien (Alien)'' *''Grimsby - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Carlotta - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse)'' *''Chef Louis - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo)'' *''Max the Sheepdog - Jingles the Toy Puppy (How the Toys Saved Christmas)'' *''Glut the Shark - Oni On (Ultraman Leo)'' *''NEW Tropical Plumber - Animals in Parade (Teletubbies)'' *''Giant Ursula - Sartan (Return of Ultraman)'' *''Vanessa - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Priest - Professor Owl (Adventures In Music)'' *''Ariel's Sisters - Perdita (101 Dalmatians), Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2), Rita (Oliver and Company), Nose Marie (Pound Puppies), Peg (Lady and the Tramp), and Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Bartok (Anastasia)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Sneetches, Pam I Am (Green Eggs And Ham) and The Lorax (1972)'' *''Sailors during Storm - Philoctetes (Hercules), Manny, Sid, Diego, Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Gremlins & Critters, Scooby Doo, Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Doodles (Tweenies), Planet 51 Characters, Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Meeko (Pocahontas), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Chicken Little, Cat Musketeers (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots), Pingu and other Ice Age animals (Ice Age)'' *''Washerwomen - Faline (Bambi), Charlotte (Charlotte's Web) and Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Sesame Street Characters, Ewoks (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi), Between the Lions Characters and The Vultures (The Jungle Book)'' ''Scenes: #The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 2 - Kasper Kat's Concert ("Daughters of The Cat In The Hat")'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 3 - Gadget Hackwrench at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 4 - Gadget Meets Count Duckula'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 5 - Madame Mousey Watches Gadget'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 6 - "Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 7 - To the Surface'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 8 - The Storm at Sea'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 9 - Chip is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 10 - "Under the Sea"'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 11 - Gadget Hackwrench's Hidden Treasure'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 12 - Madame Mousey's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 13 - In Jake's Kingdom ("NEW Tropical Plumber")'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons")'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 15 - A Tour Of The Magic Kingdom'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl"'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 17 - Madame Mousey Takes Change'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 19 - The Sun Sets'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 20 - Madame Mousey's Wrath'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 21 - A Happy Ending'' #''The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench Part 22 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *''How the Toys Saved Christmas (1996)'' *''Alien (1979-1997)'' *''E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982)'' *''The Cat in the Hat (1971)'' *''Pound Puppies (1985-1987)'' *''The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1975)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Lorax (1972)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990)'' *''Night at the Museum (2007)'' *'Sesame Street ''(1969-present)' *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991)'' *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure (1997)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear (1999)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Tigger (2000)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh and PIglet Too (2003)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''The Book of Pooh (2000-2001)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Return of Ultraman (1971)'' *''Adventures in Music (1951)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''House of Mouse (2001-2003)'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001)'' *''Mickey's House of Villians (2002)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2014)'' *''Mickey's Fun Songs (1994-1995)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''MAD (2011-2013)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970)'' *''Pingu (2005)'' *''Little Bear (1995)'' *''The Little Bear Movie (2001)'' *''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986)'' *''Sing Along Songs: Let's Go to Disneyland Paris (1996)'' *''Andersen Monogatari (1968)'' *''The World of Hans Christian Andersen (1971)'' *''Count Duckula (1988)'' *''Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman (1974)'' *''Ultraman Leo (1974)'' *''Mighty Mouse (1945-1987)'' *''Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun (1990)'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987)'' *''The Wonderful World of Color (1967)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi II (2006)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996)'' *''Teletubbies (1997-2008) *Blue's Clues (1996-2006)'' *''Disney's Sing Along Songs (1986-1999)'' *''Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi (1984)'' *''Gremlins (1984)'' *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990)'' *''Critters (1986)'' *''Critters 2: The Main Course (1988)'' *''Critters 3 (1990)'' *''Critters 4 (1992)'' *''The Dark Crystal (1982)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''A Day at Disneyland (1993)'' *''A Dream Called Walt Disney World (1981)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Planet 51 (2009)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Wizard of Oz (1939)'' *''Ultraman Max (2005)'' *''Between the Lions (2000)'' *''The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots (1969)'' *''Chicken Little (2005)'' *''Tweenies (1999)'' ''Voices: *Jodi Benson'' *''Christopher Daniel Barnes'' *''Kenneth Mars'' *''Samuel E. Wright'' *''Jason Marin'' *''Pat Carroll'' *''Paddi Edwards'' *''Buddy Hackett'' *''Ben Wright'' *''Edie McClurg'' *''Rene Auberjonois'' *''Will Ryan'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Kimmy Robertson'' *''Caroline Vasicek'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Tim Curry'' *''J.D. Daniels'' *''Gerrit Graham'' *''Mark Hamill'' *''Rod McKuen'' *''Malachi Pearson'' *''Hamilton Camp'' *''Debbie Shapiro Gravitte'' *''Robert Weil'' *''Ed Gilbert'' *''Charles Alder'' *''Jack Angel'' *''Susan Boyd'' *''Steve Bulen'' *''Nancy Cartwright'' *''Philip L. Clarke'' *''Jennifer Darling'' *''Allan Davies'' *''Gail Farrell'' *''Donny Gerrard'' *''Mitch Gordon'' *''Willie J. Greene Jr.'' *''Linda Harmon'' *''Phillip Ingram'' *''Luana Jackman'' *''William A. Kanady'' *''Edie Lehmann'' *''Anne Lockhart'' *''Sherry Lynn'' *''Melissa MacKay'' *''Guy Maeda'' *''Lynn Dolin Mann'' *''Arnold Markussen'' *''Mickie McGowan'' *''Gene Merlino'' *''Gene Morford'' *''Kathleen O'Connor'' *''Patrick Pinney'' *''Marilyn Powell'' *''Gloria Grace Prosper'' *''Michael Redman'' *''Sally Stevens'' *''Robert Tebow'' *''Rob Trow'' *''Joe Turano'' *''Jackie Ward'' *''Bobbi Page'' *''Robert S. Zwrin'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''Larry Roberts'' *''Jeff Bennett'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Geraldine Page'' *''Joe Flynn'' *''George C. Scott'' *''Jonah Bobo'' *''Dave Golez'' *''Andrea Libman'' *''Ray Ramano'' *''John Leguizamo'' *''Dennis Leary'' *''Tom Kenny'' *''Bette Midler'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Alan Menken'' *''Howard Ashman'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Frank Oz'' *''Jodi Benson'' *''Baddwing'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' ''Dedicated To:'' *''Walt Disney'' *''Eji Tsuburaya'' *''Howard Ashman'' *''Kenneth Mars'' *''Steven Spielberg'' *''Don Bluth'' ''Trivia: *This is 1st appearance in Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof It's probably the first movie-spoof.'' *''The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters in 1989, the same year, Planet 51 (2010) and Winnie The Pooh (1977-2011) were released.'' Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mer-Mouse Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench